Vault 17 Chap 1
by Shadowzzzz
Summary: Vault 17, The first chapter of my Fallout fanfiction, please review.
1. Gone Wrong

September 28, 2153

Quiet, peaceful quiet, oh how I miss it, even war fair war with two fair sides charging at each other to certain death. Welcome to city 12, Dystopia, one of the few remaining after the thermo-nuclear war. Not actually city twelve, there are only 7 cities, but it seems to have kept it's name. Surviving out here is harsh, little water, little food, and the Cybers hanging over your head like an iron fist ready to hit you down back into the sand when you get too high. Running away is not an option, being devoured by Sandcrawler, or dying of thirst is not a good choice. We only survived because of vaults, vault 17 was my vault. With its own water purification systems and artificial farms, I should have never left, and died valiantly defending the vault. From what, what would I protect it from? When I traveled back to the vault I found nothing, the heavy triple titanium reinforced door was melted and was hardened on the floor below me as I went in I found nothing, not a person in sight, everything seemed to be dropped just how they were left, garments on the floor, beds rumpled, breakfasts half eaten, and toys of children left there. The only clue I had to what happened was a half-burnt piece of paper still on a desk

September 5 2153

Everything has been normal; we still have a surplus of food, and water, which will be useful for the upcoming winter. We need the surplus to feed the new children that have been born to vault 12. Wait what is this, I hear shouting, No, It can't, it

Friends, family, my life, gone. My world which I thought was private , just disappeared, I had left on September 1 the start of September, I had been sent to gather news from the outside world, and if it was safe. Fortunately, the worst of the nuclear hazard had gone, I had managed to get a map and a newspaper to bring back to... to what? The vaporized remains of the place I lived, no I needed a place to stay, a place to think, and I knew just the place. They say a man with nothing to lose is a dangerous man, I am one.

To Be Continued


	2. A New Beggining

**Dystopia**

September, 1, 2153

I was sent by my vault, vault 12, to gather information from the upper world. This is because the nuclear radiation from the Third World War, seemed to have forced everyone into hiding for many years, into subterranean cribs called vaults. As I came out I was excited, until I got out. Rolling sand dunes for as far as the eye could see, desert, nothing in sight, but as I took out my binoculars I saw a city in the distance. This was going to be a long trip. Trekking through the dunes I saw nothing, no birds, no animals, and a few shrubby little plants. I got there on September 13 2153, and I found a half ruined city, the inhabitants, lifeless, with no emotion, going to their daily jobs. As I traveled around I found out quite a few things. All the money had been pretty much incinerated, same with the printing factories, but yet we still needed currency, I looked around and saw a store. Lizard on a stick was apparently the food there. I chuckled to myself as I saw the man handing out shish kabobs with bits of lizard on them. I went and asked him how much one of them was I was surprised to hear him say "It will be 5 bottle caps please". I was shocked to figure out the new currency was bottle caps. I went to a casino and had great luck there and managed to get 148 bottle caps from them. I managed to collect a few things for my return trip, a map, a newspaper, a lizard on a stick (I had to trade a bottle of water for it), and my notes about what I saw. It was September, 15, 2153 when I headed home. I met some traders on the road and traded some bottle caps I had managed to gamble and got myself some weaponry after haggling for a while, knowing full well it was dangerous out here, with my vault only arming me with a knife. Finally I managed to get back to my vault. Destroyed, everything, I had only been gone a few weeks and my life was already in shambles. The door looked like it had been melted open, and everyone was gone. The problem was there was no sign of a struggle as if everyone just got up and left, the place had an acrid smell while my feet plodded across the metal floor. Bewildered I ran to a desk to grab a note I had seen from the entrance it read

September 5 2153

Everything has been normal; we still have a surplus of food, and water, which will be useful for the upcoming winter. We need the surplus to feed the new children that have been born to vault 12. Wait what is this, I hear shouting, No, It can't, it

The rest was burnt from there. I went out, thinking about what I had seen, I took some necessities I needed from the vault. I took clothing, food, water, a laptop computer, a few data disks from the cameras around the place, and a water purification machine. It was heavy to carry all the things around but I thought all of it might come in handy. I said one last goodbye to place I had lived, strangely there were no tears no grumbling, not even the slightest hint of sadness. I felt alive, like a piece of clay ready to be molded, little did I know this was anger I felt right now anger for my lost brethren.

To Be Continued


End file.
